Dark Lonely Friendship
by RogueStudent
Summary: will be a TaiLady Devimon fic, not many of these are there? Tai has become an outcast and decides to leave. This is an AU fic a little bit. Taichi's not a good guy in it too, later on. Maybe rated M in later chapters
1. Part 1

Title Unknown  
  
I don't own this, I don't know who does really, and I really don't give a damn, if you own it, well whoopee do for you. If you don't own it, well if you're a guy, go hurt yourself badly, if you're a girl, call me up some time.  
  
Now on ward to my story, I know the characters may seem really out of character, but hey they're 18 years old, they have to grow up some time so they do act differently. I sorry if something's might offend you cuz I am in a bad mood right now so please don't forgive me.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tai's Point of View ::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I feel horrible, My heart feels like it was ripped out of my chest. I feel so sad but at the same time a feeling of freedom surrounds me. But for some weird reason all I want to do is ignore this new feeling and only be sad.  
  
I know its all 'her' fault. 'She' knew I loved 'her' but all 'she' wanted to do was hurt me.  
  
"What a bitch" I said to no one, as I walk down this street.  
  
The street is oddly quiet, I've never seen it like this, but the feeling of loneliness that comes from the street oddly comforts me.  
  
"How could she, she knew I'd love her forever!" "How could she say I could never love!"  
  
"She even said I gave her the creeps!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Flashback ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 3 years earlier  
  
This was when our friendship started to break apart. I thought we were best friends. We always told each other everything.  
  
But during that summer, everything would change.  
  
I went to her house like any other day.  
  
When I got there, I knocked on the door as usual, but this time, which was the first in a long time, no one answered the door. Me and Sora were best friends and she gave me her house key a year earlier in case I needed a place to stay, cause I had gotten kicked out of my house that year. I easily slipped the key into the lock and unlocked the door letting myself inside.  
  
I took my shoes off at the door and made my way to the kitchen wheni heard noises coming from Sora's rrom. That was weird I didn't think anyone would be home right now.  
  
I slowly made my way to her room, when I got there I recognized the noises as moaning. This got me a little worried to I opened the door only to find Sora and Matt in bed together. I don't even know if the saw me, so I left as quickly as I could.  
  
1 year later  
  
We were 16 then. After the incident with Sora and Matt, I felt different. I felt like I had no place in their live anymore. I still hung out with them, but I felt like an outcast. I never told anyone I saw them and they never mentioned it so I guess they never saw me.  
  
One day Sora confronted me about my new behavior.  
  
"Tai? Are you OK?" she asked with concern on her face.  
  
"What makes you thinks there's something wrong?"  
  
"Well ever since I started going out with Matt, you have been acting different, when you are with us, I always have the feeling your lonely."  
  
"Well I'm not, I hang around you guys all day, how could I be lonely?!" I said a little angry that she could see through me so easily.  
  
Sora was taken back by my outburst and took a step back, maybe in fright. This thought gave me a little pleasure. Now that was something I did not want to think about. I wonder where that thought came from.  
  
"Tai, I'm sorry..you just seem different."  
  
"Maybe I am different" With that I walked away with out another look back.  
  
After that I started to stop hanging out with her and her friends. I tried to find some new friends but, this was more difficult than I thought It would be, in fact it made me uncomfortable to try and make friends or even be friends,  
  
'sad thoughts from a sad human' I thought to myself.  
  
When I was about seventeen i heard that Matt had proposed to Sora to marry him right after graduation and she actually ACCEPTED!  
  
What I sickening thought, Marriage, love, dating, these things made shiver go down my spine.  
  
How could she accept! That was the moment when i started to think I cold be in love with her.  
  
I went to her a week later,  
  
"um. hi Sora..." I really didn't know what to say to her.  
  
"Ugh?? Tai is that you? You look different." Indeed I did, I had my hair now cut, now it was chin length and spikes downward. I also started to wear cloths that were mostly black. I wore black leather pants that had black flames pressed into the bottom of the leather pants. My shirt was the only thing that wasn't black, gray, or white. I was wearing a red leather shirt that zipped up to the collar. Covering this I wore a black leather jacket that was tattered in a lot of places. It had wolf fur for the collar and a couple of chains were being held on at the cuffs of my sleeves. ( Think of Duo Maxwell from the Gundam Wing movie and that digimon from the 3rd series that looks like a punk rock star.)  
  
" Tai, you wanna come in?"  
  
"Yeah sure" I walked in unusually at first afraid to run into Matt. I wasn't really afraid of Matt but the situation that it would put me in. Lucky for me he wasn't.  
  
"So ugh, what brings you by? We really haven't talked to each other for a while?"  
  
I could tell she was uncomfortable, I was used to this since I changed into the cloths I were now. But it surprised me that Sora was looking at me the way she was.  
  
"Well I heard you were going to marry Matt"  
  
Yeah, I love him so much! So you came here to congratulate me?"  
  
"Not really, I just wanted to know why you would want to marry him?"  
  
"What does that mean!?!"  
  
".well I just wanted to be sure that you want to marry him" I replied calmly, maybe even acidly. Which ever I didn't notice.  
  
" Why wouldn't I want to marry him!?!" she asked  
  
" BECAUSE I THINK I MIGHT LOVE YOU!" Even I was taken back by that outburst, I haven't done something like that since I was 13. But I wasn't prepared for what she said next.  
  
"TAI, How could you love me? LOOK AT YOUR SELF! I don't even think you could love anything! Especially not me!"  
  
".." I took a step back, I had not expected this. I quickly turned and ran down the street not caring where I ended up.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End Flashback ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
That how I ended up where I am now.  
  
I had nowhere to go now so I kept running down this street.  
  
I somehow found my house later that night. My so called family was already asleep. They didn't even worry if I was safe, I guess no one cared for me any more.  
  
It was this very second that I decided to leave for good.  
  
The digital world would except me. The digimon were mostly firendly, hey I might even see Agumon again.  
  
I quickly made my way to my room to get what little I needed. My pocket knife anf D-vice.  
  
After this I went to my computer, not even thinking about my family anymore.  
  
I open the Gate to the digital world and jumped in with one thought, Kill or be killed, I have no idea where this came from but I was at the moment hoping on the latter.  
  
In the digital world.  
  
Godmon's place  
  
"OOOHH what have we here a new dark digimon? Hmm no it a Human!" But his spirit feels so much like a evil digimon?"  
  
Alwell might as well see what he does. That can''t hurt."  
  
OW, that hurt I landed on my head when I came out of the gate.  
  
I was in a very dark place, the room was dark except for the stained glass windows that circled it.  
  
There was a hauting yet comforting music coming from the back of the room.  
  
I moved slowly through the room towards the sound. I had a strangely warm feeling flowing through me when I heard it.  
  
When I got to the back of the room I saw a doorway that led me through a long hallway that had pictures of Lady Devimon and Devimon through out the hall. This gave me the big clue of where I was. Devimons ex 'home' or I guess castle fits the place much better.  
  
I took out a cigarette and lit it. Taking a puff slowly letting it flow through my lungs, its relaxed me pretty fast. I finally got to the end of the hall. The room that connected to the hall was what could only be called a thrown room.  
  
" Who are you?" said a solf yet haunting voice from the corner.  
  
"that depends who's asking?" I replied defiantly.  
  
"Ohh a feisty one, a human at that." Said the voice " Oh I remember you, your that Tai kid, hmm grew up some if I say so myself"  
  
" If you know me so well I must know you! So who are?!" I was mad, no angry maybe not even that, I was callus. Beyond any feeling I felt before.  
  
"Please, you remember me, you just don't see me for who I am" she calmly replyed, With that she stepped into the light.  
  
"L..Lady..Lady Devimon!" I surprised to say the least.  
  
"Yes it is me,,,Hmm you changed in more ways than one I see." She ment my cloathing.  
  
Yeah well so have you, your not wearing that mask anymore," that's when I noticed the mask she wore was gone as was the piece of cloth that had a face on it. Her eyes stood out the most, they were blood red, they were so haunting, I couldn't breath when I looked in her eyes. This never happened to me before.  
  
Her lips were a blue as dark as twilight, her skin pail as a corpse. But she was so beautiful.  
  
"Hell where did that thought come from!" I said aloud. I didn't think I said it but I did and she heard it.  
  
"What thought?" she asked very curiously.  
  
"Um, nothing, so I'll just be going now, its boring around here." I told her.  
  
" Um.. Tai. I know its boring here but could you..this is going to sound weird. Would you stay a little longer. Your right it is lonely here, I don't want to leave the castle though, and I promise not to kill you. ?!" She asked,  
  
She was acting weird , I know this! I mean the Ladydevimon I knew would try to kill me end of story, but the Lady Devimon before me, intrigued me.  
  
So I decided to stay.  
  
Ok, I don't have anywhere to go anyway, but I want to know something first. Why are you so different from before, when I knew you before you would have tried to kill just to do it. Why not now.?" I asked  
  
A gloom covered her face as she slowly replied to my question. " I don't want to talk about it know but later I will tell you. I promise"  
  
I didn't question her, she looked very lonely ' but not as lonely as myself' I told myself in my head.  
  
"If I'm staying here with you, you think you could give me a place to stay, like maybe a bedroom?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah sure" she sighed with a sad smile on her face, "follow me" , With that she turned her back to me and walked to a wall and lightly touched a brick in the wall, A door open out of no where that led us down a hall to the bed rooms.  
  
"This one on the left is mine so you can have the other one" she told me  
  
"hey, you'll still be hear when I wake up right?" I asked  
  
"Yes, why would you ask me that" she asked  
  
"Well the whole reason I came hear was because no one wanted me in my world, they didn't love me or care about me, some of them thought I can't love anyone so why should they love me? I was lonely, so I came here. I've bean lonely for a long time, I don't want to be lonely anymore." I said quietly, mostly to myself but she heard me.  
  
"Trust me I will be here, I am tired of being lonely too, I will be here tomorrow."  
  
"thank you.." I said slowly. She closed the door behind her as she left to her room across the hall.  
  
"No more loneliness" I said "Thank you.." With this I turned to the bed in the room to fall into a blissful sleep filled dreams, but oddly enough they were of LadyDavimon.  
  
To Be Continued? ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I hope you like this chapter I will only write more if I get more than 6 good reviews 


	2. Part 2

Title Unknown  
  
I don't own this, I don't know who does really, and I really don't give a damn, if you own it, well whoopee do for you. If you don't own it, well if you're a guy, go hurt yourself badly, if you're a girl, call me up some time.  
  
Well, I got some good reviews so I decided to continue my story, I'm sure you never thought I would actrually continue it since I'm so lazy and if that's what you thought then you were close to being right. I don't have much time to write except in class. But I have a lot of free time so I'm writing again. Have fun reading. ________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Tai's Point of View ::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I woke up in the comfort of darkness later that night. I felt vary calm in the darkness. Everything just seemed to come together. I remembered coming back to the digital world. I remember finding Lady Devimon. I also remembered how she seemed so different. When I met her the first time, she was so evil and emotionless. But now, when I saw her yesterday, there was more than evil in her. I mean don't get me wrong she was as evil as ever, I could see that in her eyes, but she had emotions. I saw sadness.and loneliness. When I first met she always had that mask on so I couldn't see her face very well, but now I have seen it, and her beauty hypnotizes me. Her eyes are like demons, I see blood and death in them but also sadness. I wonder what changed her so much? She said she would tell me today. I heard my stomach growl in the darkness.  
  
Normal Point of View ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Tai realized he wasn't going to get much sleep, so got up to look for some water. Even in the darkness of night, he was able to find his way out his room into the hall. He could hear crickets and the nights wind blowing outside of the castle.  
  
'Ha, that funny, I've been in the digital world be fore and I never noticed there were crickets here. Even the digital world has a few bugs.' Tai thought  
  
He quit paying attention to the noises and quickly noticed the door across the hall.  
  
'hhmmm, Lady Devimon. I wonder why.....Aw hell Forget it.' He thought.  
  
He ignored the door, and turned to start walking down the hall when he heard it. A small humming. Tai walked until he got to a window and looked out to see a garden at the bottom of the castle. He must have been on the sixth floor of the castle judging by the height. When he looked closer he something more intriguing than the garden, it was what was in the garden. Lady Devimon was sitting on the bench looking at what looked like a dead rose and humming a haunting melody. Tai knew he wasn't gonna sleep for a while so he quickly navigated his way out of the castle in search of Lady Devimon. It was harder than he thought it would be, but he finely found his way out of the castle. The problem now was that he couldn't find the garden, then he heard it again.the melody Lady Devimon was humming. He followed the sound until he found the garden behind some trees in the back. Lady Devimon had her back him. So Tai quietly walked up to her. When he was about ten feet away he saw her ears twitch.  
  
"WHO"S THERE?!," She yelled. It sounded like her voice it self could kill" WHO EVER IS THERE COME OUT NOW!"  
  
" Hey! Shut up! It's only me!" Tai yelled in return, walking out into what little light the was.  
  
The first thing Lady Devimon saw were his eyes which for some reason glowed in the darkness.  
  
Lady Devimon's Point of View :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
'Wow..' Was all I could think of when I saw his eyes in the darkness, the almost looked like he wasn't human at all.  
  
Then I noticed it was only that fucking 'Tai' kid, well he really ain't a kid anymore. Just memories I guess.  
  
"Oh, its just you, what are you doing up right now? I thought you were sleeping." I said trying to make conversation. I mean I haven't had anyone to talk to since Devimon died.  
  
"I was but I woke, got a problem with that?!" Tai said. His voice was angry and he said it like ice. It sent shivers up my spine. Damn I love that feeling! But before I could think of a better reply opened my damn mouth.  
  
"Why YOU!!!!!!!! I should kill you for even Talking to me that way, Why in all of hell did I keep you alive anyways?!"  
  
"Fine you want me dead then do it. kill me." Tai said it so calmly and seriously that it sent shivers up my spine again. But what he said got to me. He wanted to die. He didn't care if he died or lived. He must really feel bad to want that.  
  
"No..I didn't mean it. You're the only person I've had to talk to in a long time."  
  
"So your not going to kill me? " He asked.  
  
"....no." was all I could say back to him.  
  
In the night darkness I could make him out perfectly. My eye sight was a hell of a lot better than any human and most digimons!  
  
His eyes were so beautiful. They glowed a red I have only seen in battles. They were blood red, beautiful, calm.lonely. Just like me. He still wore the same cloths he came here with. They gave him a look of dread, like if anyone got near him they would vanish and cease to exist.  
  
We sat in silence for a while, it seemed like hours but it was probably only like ten minutes. There was only a half moon tonight but it was giving enough light to look at my garden with the perfect shading. I started remembering when I was younger.  
  
I couldn't have been vary old, my mother was still there with me. Everybody said I was a perfect replica of her. I must admit that they were right. Except for size, age, and maturity the only thing different about us was our hair. She had the reddest hair I had ever seen. Tai's eye's remind me of her hair, when they were glowing, now that I think about it. I miss her.  
  
"Hey, you there?" Tai asked snapping his fingers in front of my face.  
  
"Huh, hm, oh yeah what did you say?" I reply taking my gaze away from my garden to look at him.  
  
" I..never mind.."  
  
"No, what did you ask me?" I replied VERY firmly. If he wanted to know something he should just ask instead of hiding the question!  
  
"Um,, well, I wanted to know why you're here alone, I mean doesn't Devimon live hear with you?"  
  
This struck a very cold spot in my heart.  
  
" Devimon was my brother, no knew it but he was. And a stupid one at that.", I replied. "he used to live here but he left a while back, I haven't seen him for years."  
  
" So that's why your so lonely?" Tai asked curiosity written all over his face.  
  
"Yeah I guess he was the only friend I had then he left me, I really didn't want to make new friends, that's boring so I just stuck around, and every once and a while I'll go to a digivillage and kill a couple hundred digimon for fun."  
  
"ha! I know how you feel. I was like that where I came from. All my friends wanted nothing to do with me so I stopped having friends. At the time I didn't think it was any big deal. I mean I thought I could just make new friends. The thing was I didn't want New friends." "That's when I found out what it really meant to be lonely. Every where I went people would stare at me like I didn't belong there, sometimes I felt like I wanted to beat the shit out of them but why do that when I could just leave? So I left and came here."  
  
"Wait you don't care that I have killed hundreds, no wait thousands of digimon?"  
  
"No, I know how you felt, I probably would have done it myself."  
  
No this struck me. I mean the kid I used to know would have gone out of his way and into mine to stop me from killing a single digmon, but here he is saying he would have killed them just cuz he felt like it?!  
  
We sat there for another hour just doing nothing except staring at each other. I just couldn't see a trace of the kid I knew before in him, and to be truthful I'm glad.  
  
Suddenly I spoke up. "Tai. would you stay here with me for a while?"  
  
"Sure I got nother better to do, you can keep me company."  
  
"Your sure you don't mind if I kill a couple digimon while you stay?"  
  
" Only if you let me help." It rolled of his tongue so easily that I knew he was serious. The Tai in front of me now was a whole new Tai. And I liked this one a HELL of a lot better than the old one!  
  
"..Hm sure. Why not. I'll teach you the tricks of the trade!" for the first since Devimon left I didn't feel lonely anymore.  
  
"Hey , Lady Devimon, Are we friends?" He said it like it was unnatural to his mouth and it was, I under stood that. I mean neither of us ever really knew how to make friends, we just had them and they left us.  
  
"Yeah I guess we are." I had to let a small smile pass my lips when I said this.  
  
"Good!" He said as he started walking away. Before he got to the back entrance of my castle he called out to me " Oh yeah, I'm gonna start calling you Devi from now on, Lady Devimon is too long! Later" He said as he entered the confines of my castle.  
  
I sat out there a little longer, I have a friend, I kept telling myself. I saw the sun coming up so I decided to head back and get some sleep.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Godmon's place :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Godmon's Point of View :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
'Hmm, this is interesting, these two sure hit it off! Two of the loneliest things alive and they find eath other.'  
  
"Sir!, Ergent news!" One of my worker came running into my office very worried.  
  
"Sir something has happened, something came from the human world but it wasn't human exactly, its sort of like a cross between human and digimon!" It look like it had just pissed in its pants, which it did judging by the smell of him.  
  
"Yes I know, I've been watching him for a while. He's staying with Lady Devimon for a while, I have a question, you said he was a mix of human and digimon, what kind of digimon would you say he was like or related to?"  
  
"um from what we can see a dark digimon, virus type definitely, but we can't really tell."  
  
"Alwell that good, I'll be keeping an eye on them"  
  
Yes Sir. He said when I left. These two held my interest. I know they gonna kill digimon so I might as well send someone to try and stop them, Leomon will do nicely.  
  
;yahn!: well tomarrow is another day, I might as well get some sleep.  
  
TBC?  
  
Well what do you think, I want a lot of reviews! I mean a lot, if you read this, REVIEW I don't care how many I already have, I want more!  
  
Ok, well I know imispelled a lot, sorry but I was in a hurry, I want to eat dinner, now so I don't want to take the time to go back over it and make every thing perfect. 


	3. Part 3

A Dark Lonely Friendship  
  
I don't own this, I don't know who does really, and I really don't give a damn, if you own it, well whoopee do for you. If you don't own it, well if you're a guy, go hurt yourself badly, if you're a girl, callOne night me up some time.  
  
Well, I got some good reviews so I decided to continue my story, I'm sure you never thought I would actrually continue it since I'm so lazy and if that's what you thought then you were close to being right. I don't have much time to write except in class. But I have a lot of free time so I'm writing again. Have fun reading. ________________________________________________________________ _  
  
The next night :::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Tai's point of View ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
;yawn!; "Hm, I'm still here, I guess it wasn't a dream." I said to no one.  
  
A new day, I mean night, did I sleep all day? Well I guess I did.  
  
'I wonder where Devi is?' If I'm up I'm pretty sure she's up. I got up and out of my bed which was pretty comfortable. It something I didn't expect in a castle like this. The castles it self was very dreary , damp, cool and really haunting. What can I say, I like it a lot.  
  
When I made my way over to my door into the hall I noticed for the first time that I could see everything in my room perfectly, even though there was only one small window that faced the opposite direction of the moon.  
  
It's a nice feeling, looking into my room. I felt like I had found myself in these walls of the castle that seemed so empty. I felt like I was at home, and now that I think about it, I am. This is my home now, a home where I have a friend who excepts the changed I went through and excepts my new personality. Others shunned me away, but she let me be her friend.  
  
I want her to teach how to kill soon, I thought to myself loathing anything that turned there back to me. But why did I want to kill Digimon, they never turned their back to me did they? But I guess their personalities are really similar to humans, I guess I don't expect much less of them. So to me, They can all die and I won't give a damn!. All I need is Devi, I real friend and nobody else!  
  
As I made my way out my room, I again for the second night in a row look at the door across from mine but this time, it was open and no one inside. Well something sure felt like using a lot of perfume! Something in the air smelled weird, I can't place it but it reminds me of perfume. Weird, I didn't think Devi or and Digimon for that matter used perfume. Wait a second, I know they don't so what that smell?  
  
I followed the smell while the same time trying to ignore it. It was making me feel funny. Nauseous, I think is the best word for it, I mean, my stomach felt like doing some gymnastics in my torso. And my heart was pumping more blood that I knew I had.  
  
I HAD to find the source of this. I was determined to find it.  
  
I was still following it through the castle, when I it got a HELL of a lot stonger in one room. It looked like a dining room, and in the middle of it was Devi. She looked at me strait in the eye for a second and with no doubt in my mind. I could see her eyes, they were filled with lust! Not just that but Blood Lust! That's when she turned her head back to her meal.  
  
I took a glance at what she was eating and it didn't look to bad. So why did she have that look in her eyes.  
  
"Hey Devi,,, what are you eating?"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Lady Devimon Point of View ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"hey Devi,,, what are you eating?" asked Tai  
  
" um, nothing much." I said quietly.  
  
I didn't want to let him know that I was eating a small digimon I killed When I woke up earlier tonight. It was what woke me up, and lets just say I'm just a little bit grumpy when I wake up. I hadn't eaten the night before with the stuff going on with Tai.  
  
"Devi I know that your eating something, what is it, I really want to know." He asked again a little bit more firmly than before.  
  
I looked into his eyes and I saw it again. They were glowing. I was so transfixed on his eyes I didn't notice stepped closer.  
  
"Its nothing! Can we drop the subject? I'd rather talk about something else than my food."  
  
"Yeah sure, you said you were going to let me help you kill digimon with you so you gonna teach me or not?"  
  
Damn, he really did wanna kill. He was eager to kill. Those so called friends in the human world must have really pissed him off for him to want to do that.  
  
It's something I like about him though. He's brave, willing, a little pushy, and sexy. But what can I say, it's all true.  
  
"Yeah, lets go the first hing you need to do is learn how to fight, so I'll start teaching you the basics, lets go to the back to begin."  
  
I turned my back to lead the way out to the back when I heard some metal clanking behind me. I looked back and there was Tai cheewing on my last piece of meat! How Dare that brat! Alwell. I can't stay mad at him for some reason.  
  
"Tai, you really shouldn't have eaten that!"  
  
"What why not?" He said , I noticed the agitation on his voice. It was like he wanted more and I was denying him that.  
  
"You don't want it for 2 reasons, 1. It was a digimon, 2. Its poisonous to humans!" I was starting to get worried. I didn't want to lose a friend so quickly after making one but I could do nothing to help him.  
  
But to my surprise nothing happened. He still stood there, he had no emotion on his face for the moment. He just stood there. Then out of no where.  
  
"Can I have some more?!" He asked like it was candy to him or something.  
  
"Huh, why aren't you dead yet, its supposed to kill any human that eats it." I looked at him again and I noticed something different about him. Something changed just now. His eyes , they were red, I mean the colored part of them were red! I pushed my current thoughts aside.  
  
"What ever I'll get you more later if that's what you want." I told him " But right now we have training to do."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Back yard :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
We were out there for about 2 hours. I was testing him to see what need to be done to turn him into a fighter. From what I could see so far, he was ok for a human, but he wouldn't last long in the digital world. He was slow and his form was sloppy.  
  
I told him what needed to be done and I sent him to train while I watched him.  
  
When I was watching him I saw something I had never seen before. I saw how much he looked like a Digimon I knew along time ago when I was younger. The digimon I knew was smart ass but he also had a true hate for humans as did I but he left for Godmon know where!  
  
I watched him train and he never started to sweat once no matter how hard he was trying. Weird.  
  
I watched as his muscles moved perfectly. His breathing was even and he never once took his eyes off his target. He may not have been a good fighter then but with enough training from me and he would be an excellent fighter.  
  
To me he was absoluty beautiful. I loved the way he looked now, the way he acted, the way he dressed, and the way he saw our friendship. He was alone I was alone, but now we aren't because we have each other. I knew then I was falling for him. I disgusted me a little, to know this. I mean he was a week human! But I couldn't deny it , I was falling for him.  
  
I was startled out of my dreams by the noise of his fist stopping. It got very quiet so I looked at Tai and noticed he was tired, how long was I day dreaming?  
  
"Hey, are we done yet, I'm getting hungry." Tai asked  
  
"yeah sure we can do it again tomorrow." Lets go in and get some food.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Dining room again :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"so what you want to eat?" I asked  
  
"What ever your going to eat" He said it so quickly that I wasn't sure if he knew what he was thinking when he said it, but when I looked into his eyes I knew he meant it. "You sure" I asked  
  
"yeah, I already ate a digimon how worse could it get, in fact the digimon wasn't that bad, I actuarially liked it."  
  
"Worse a lot worse" I whispered to my self.  
  
I don't think he heard me but when I said it he look like he knew what I was thinking.  
  
So if he really wanted what I was going to eat, might as well test him, see how much he really did change.  
  
So I went into a small freezer I had hidden in a wall of the room. I open the door and sent a small but VERY hot blast in it to cook my. I mean our meal.  
  
I took the body out and tossed it on the table.  
  
"Its.Its.." Tai couldn't even finish his sentence.  
  
But he had good reason not to. I mean I just cooked and tossed Agumon on the table.  
  
TBC?  
  
Hey, Do I continue it or not. Well I still want a hell of a lot of review to finish it, I already got ideas on a sequel to this. But I have to finish this first, and I won't with out enough review. No go and Review!. Pen Pen the almighty Penguin of Insanity commands you! 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note

I'm sorry for being gone for such a long time. And sadly I'm sorry to say that i will not be able to finish the story, but i would like to make a proposal to any author out there that would like to take control of my story and finish it in there own name if they would like. I only have a couple of simple request, please e-mail me for more information at 


End file.
